


Collisions Happen in Space

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, If you squint you can always see pairings but I will leave it up to your imagination, Implied Relationships, Just Problems!!, May the Force Be With You, Multiple Crossovers, My First Fanfic, Or not implied, Problems with Sith, Problems with the Order, Returning to the Light Side, Short Chapters, The Force, The Jedi Order, Turning to the Dark Side, not because of relationships, rating is teen because of action/violence and language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine the Avengers, the Boondock Saints, Sherlock, and Supernatural characters in the Star Wars Universe. Yep, it's that chaotic and weird. Don't expect a lot of a plot, just a bunch of subplots that are somewhat connected. It actually just deals with the problems of the characters that sometimes overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work might be hard to imagine if you have no experience with the Star Wars Universe. However, I am working on making it easy to visualize regardless of experience so I hope this won't stop you from enjoying the work. If any of the species mentioned or Star Wars information seem inaccurate, please let me know. If you do not know what the species I mentioned look like or if I didn't provide enough details to imagine them, also let me know because I could add several more details. I could also add a species description to my next upload. If you want to see a visual representation of the species, I recommend looking them up on Wookieepedia. Wookieepedia is awesome! Most of my research into the Star Wars Universe (other than the movies and The Old Republic computer game) comes from Wookieepedia and I have found it to be very reliable. If some of the Star Wars information regarding discoveries, locations, buildings or the timeline seem skewed or different from canon, this is intentional to make way for a plot or to satisfy my love of creation. Thank you! And continue reading! :D

A massive cream-colored structure protruded from the thick forest of Tython. Four spear-like towers reached for the sky surrounding the tallest column emerging from an enormous circular dome. Walkways spread out into the forest like the silver and gold threads of a giant web. This temple dwarfed a platform above the treetops even though it held several starships and could hold several more. Light and a steady hum of energy seemed to permeate the area. The focal point of this energy was located inside the building.

In the tallest tower of this Jedi Temple, the High Council was at the end of their daily session. Sunlight streamed through the wide windows, illuminating the simple but elegant room. Each of the twelve chairs was wide, low, and fitted with pale cushions to accommodate the diverse dimensions of the many species that had gathered in the regal room. While most of the Jedi Masters were seated in the circle, a few appeared as holograms above their chairs. They had finished discussing the matters of the Republic, the Jedi Corps, and the movements of the Sith, and were still talking about the specific problems and missions of the Jedi Order. 

"The MacManus's bond is too close." A light green Twi'lek Jedi Master stated to the Council. Most of the members nodded in agreement except for a dark skinned Korun human staring balefully back at the Twi'lek with his one functional eye. A black eye patch covered his other eye, but three scars peeked out and extended to his forehead.

"We should separate them." This proposal by a hologram of a female Togruta was met with fewer nods. Several looked uncomfortable and stirred slightly in their seats. There was a lengthy pause before a green Nautolan with a spattering of tan freckles across his nose spoke up. His multiple head tails shifted slightly as he talked.

"We have let their bond grow too close; the brothers are too dependent on each other now." He stated without inflection, but his large, unblinking, ebony eyes narrowed a little, betraying his twinge of sadness on the matter. A small, green, and large-eared master backed him up before the other Jedi could respond. Her shoulder length brown hair was streaked with gray and she pursed her wrinkled lips in stoic agreement.

"Although questionable, their methods and bond are, effective, they are also."

"Yes, I do not believe we can separate them now, even though we should." A female Rodian quickly added, a slight lisp to her words due to her tapir-like snout. Her short frill of coarse white hair, patches of grey to her scaly blue skin, and slightly droopy antennae displayed her advanced age. Yet, her bulbous, dark, multifaceted eyes were bright and clear as they settled on the little green master.

"However, letting them carry on like this is absurd." The Twi'lek who brought up the twins argued. His lekku twitched in irritation.

"Attachment leads to the Dark Side of the Force." The female Togruta supported him. Her strong reminder caused many to pause. 

"That is true and they are exposed to more of the Dark Side on their missions than a normal Jedi." Another master, a Zabrak, mused. Several who had first disagreed with the proposal now nodded.

"Especially that mission with the informant Rocco, and don't forget the mission that killed their father."

"They still revere him regardless of his vigilante ways."

"I heard that they had a tendency to follow his example."

“They should not be able to continue to execute missions together."

"Hmmm, I believe it is now time to send them on different missions." 

The dark skinned man suddenly leaned forward. "We should not." Silence and mild shock greeted his uncompromising tone. He continued after first glancing at the Nautolan and the small green master. "They are brothers. They will always have that bond because they are family. Even when they were training with separate masters, they ended up together. And they have shown that they treasure their friends and family the most. If we try to pull them apart now, when they are the closest they have ever been, they will rebel against us." He let this sink in. "If they are still mourning their father, their friend, expect nothing less than a quick decision to leave the Order."

The High Council was quiet, each master slowly considering the consequences. The Nautolan was the first to interrupt the silence.

"I must agree with Nick Fury." He sighed, his deep voice no longer devoid of inflection. A tired tone had surfaced and his head dipped slightly as if guilty. "I trained Connor and he always put his brother before all. He will desert the Order if he determines that his brother needs him." 

The Twi'lek’s expression became critical. "Did you not try to sever that bond, Orrik?" He accused.

The Nautolan looked up and stared into the Jedi Master's narrowed brown eyes. His own large onyx black ones widened slightly at the accusation but his demeanor remained otherwise unemotional regardless of the tension that seemed to radiate from him. The little green female master sudden tapped the floor with her short metal staff. The sound seemed like an explosion in the tense room.

"Enough." She demanded. "Unavoidable, was their bond. By the Force, they were connected. A new topic, we must move to."

Many masters nodded and waited for the two to agree. The Nautolan complied first, taking his eyes off the disgruntled Twi'lek and nodding at Master Fury.

“I understand, Bobby, that the Winchesters have discovered a Sith tomb on Onderon?” A Cerean female asked the Jedi Master sitting next to her. A thick braid of brown hair intertwined with pieces of burgundy fabric started at the top of her tall tapered head and disappeared behind her. She inclined her long forehead briefly to acknowledge her colleague. The grizzled, pale human huffed and nodded.

“Yeah, those idjits found a tomb alright. Underneath the Iziz royal palace, they discovered miles of catacombs. They have already reported five restless spirits of past Sith and Dark Side users and they haven’t even gotten to the main room. I believe, from what they’ve told me, that the tomb is Freedon Nadd’s.” The older human Jedi tugged on the ever-present brim of his cap as several other masters made noises of surprise. 

“This is a crucial discovery, but Dean Winchester is a valuable asset to the Republic. Why is he on Onderon?” The Zabrak master inquired, puzzled with his brow furrowed, warping the dark lines of his tattoos.

“He requested the mission.”

“And you approved it? I thought we were to keep the two brothers apart after their father’s death?” The Zabrak probed, but without the sharpness of accusation. 

“Their bond is similar to the MacManus’s.” The female Togruta that had spoken before pointed out.

“Dean was not faring well.” Bobby sighed, scratching his graying bread. “He was not releasing the anger inside him and I felt Sam’s presence would help both calm that anger and comfort his pain.”

“Did you not consider contacting the rest of the Council before making your decision?” Master Fury demanded.

“To me and Grand Master Kori, Master Singer did talk. The Force pulled Knight Dean Winchester to his brother. Still pulling them together, it does.” The little green Jedi Master suddenly interrupted with closed eyes, likely examining the flows of the Unifying Force.

“Master Yinae is not wrong. The Force fiercely intertwines them.” Another master spoke up, this time a Miraluka. Her mostly human appearance and short gray-blonde hair only different by the smooth band of red clothe wrapped around her head, covering the empty eye sockets of her species. 

“But the attachment between them will only grow stronger! We cannot allow the Winchester brothers and the MacManus twins to continue strengthening their attachments. This goes against the Jedi Code!” The green Twi’lek said, with incredibility coloring the tone of his voice.

“And ignore the whisperings of the Force and its guidance? Master Jexol, you are forgetting what those teachings are based on.” The Togruta spoke from her hologram.

“Regardless of whether they should be separated,” A Gran male hologram interjected good-naturedly. “I think it is time that they are reassigned to another mission more conducive to the Republic. These teams are too valuable to be wasted on reconnaissance missions. The Sith are starting to press the borders and it won’t be long before they make their move. While this discovery on Onderon and its new information on the Sith is important, it is more important to protect the people of the Republic. The new information is millenniums old and not much use for the Light Side of the Force.” His gravelly and authoritative voice rang out in the circular room regardless of fuzz through the com while his three eyes peered at the rest of the Council. Many of the Council members were in agreement. They had all felt the subtle shifts of the Unifying Force towards the Dark Side the past months and sensed that changes were going to occur soon. “The MacManus twins are heading here already to be debriefed. I suggest that the Winchesters are called back to the Temple.”

Murmurs of assent were heard. No one voiced their dissent or protested through the Force, so the next topic was approached.

“Jedi Knight Loki Laufeyson sent a message recently that indicated that he successfully mediated the conflict between the nobles on Alderaan; however, he travels here personally to deliver a more detailed account.” The Cerean Grand Master reported, once again inclining her tall tapered forehead. “He will probably arrive later today, but it seems that there are two Jedi Knights waiting outside the Council right now.”

“They will have to wait.” The Twi’lek Jedi Master stated.

The corner of the Zabrak’s mouth twitched into a smirk as everyone could feel the Force ripple with annoyance and impatience outside the wide doors of the High Council room. “I do not think they are interested in waiting, Master Jexol.” 

The Twi’lek scowled at the entrance to the room.

Grand Master Kori sighed. “This session was almost over anyways.” She waved a hand and the doors flung open. 

A Jedi Knight strode into the room closely follow by his companion. The leader of the team stood proud in the center while the other Jedi waited patiently to the right and slightly behind his partner. The front Jedi’s slimming dark purple tunic and black robe only served to stress his lithe stature and extremely pale skin. He removed his hood, revealing a mess of curly black hair. His severe facial features resembled a species other than his actual very human heritage with extremely sharp and high cheekbones, thin pale lips, and cold blue-green eyes. His much shorter and generally smaller colleague looked his exact opposite with the very human appearance and regulation style gray tunic and brown robe. When he removed his hood, warm if somewhat exasperated amber brown eyes watched the gathered masters with calm patience despite the annoyance rolling off of the taller Jedi next to him. His skin was fair and his hair dark blond-gray and cut close to his head. The premature lines on his face gave the simple-looking companion a more puzzled look instead of wise or elderly. 

“Masters, the murder of Senator Diniz has been resolved. It was actually his wife’s first ex-husband, who just happened to be one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.” The first Jedi proudly divulged without introduction, his thick Core accent exaggerating his contemptuous tone. “The serial murders that were surrounding the case were caused by the widow who has regrettably gone crazy in the absence of her dead husband.” He sounded not the least bit sympathetic.

“Ahh, Jedi Knights Holmes and Watson,” The Miraluka Jedi exhaled, “I presume that they are both in custody.” 

“Yes and no, Master Lyllyn,” The smaller Jedi answered, respectfully bowing his head. “Madame Falen is being held at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center on Coruscant, but the bounty hunter Botos –“

“The bounty hunter is dead.” The impatient Jedi interrupted. “He died in an unavoidable accident.”

There was a short pause before Master Lyllyn gestured for the shorter Jedi to continue. 

“Right,” The Jedi looked to his taller partner with his brows slightly furrowed. “Um, well, that is true. What Sherlock – Knight Holmes – said did happen. Botos did not survive the explosion at his safe house.”

“I see.” Master Kori said, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands folded in front of her calm, pinkish-white face. As she seemed to assess the humans in front of her, quiet filled the circular room.

“Also, the two missing Nabooian delegates that you were just about to ask us to find? Don’t look for them.” Knight Holmes suddenly cut into what he probably viewed as stifling silence. “They have eloped together and are likely hiding from their families on Alderaan where there is a large community of same-gender lovers near the capital city. I suggest that you contact their families to let them know that they are either dead or left the Core worlds for a better life. Force, it was so obvious that they had been attracted to each other. Didn’t you see their clothes?”

The Jedi Council attempted to ignore the standard scornful remarks from the extremely intelligent Knight, but not every Master was successful.

“Excuse me? We will not lie to their families.” Jedi Master Fury displayed his incredibility at the gall of the very self-assured Jedi in front of him. “And why do you assume that we were going to ask you and Knight Watson to cover that case?”

“Because I need a case and you haven’t let me leave this room without one since that incident on Nar Shaddaa. Also, Master Lyllyn has a holopad beside her chair with the two delegates’ faces on it.” Sherlock Holmes explained in quick clipped words. “Now, is there another case somewhere that I could have?” His cold eyes flicked to each Jedi Master quickly.

“No.” 

His head whipped around so fast, they wouldn’t be surprised if he gave himself whiplash.

“No? What do you mean “no”?” The shocked Knight asked the Grand Master in disbelief.

“There are cases, Knight Holmes,” Grand Master Kori said, completely composed. “But you and Knight Watson deserve a moment of rest.”

“I need a case!” The clearly distressed Jedi asserted.

“You need peace. Come back in three days and we will give you your case. You are dismissed.”

Sherlock huffed and stormed out of the room, waves of displeasure radiating from him through the Force. His companion bowed and made to follow him when the Cerean Jedi called briefly to the worried friend. “Watson, please watch over him.”

“Yes, Master Kori.” The Knight nodded quickly and hurried away. The room seemed to give out a collective sigh as soon as the heavy doors to the room closed once more.

“I believe this meeting is over. When Knight Laufeyson returns, we can arrange him to meet with several of us and then relay the information to the rest. May the Force be with you.” The rest of the High Council echoed her words and the few holograms disappeared from the chairs while many of the masters stood to return to their regular duties. Grand Master Maku-ke Kori remained sitting, deep in thought as she watched her colleagues leave. Jedi Master Bobby Singer would be going to the extensive archives in the basement with Master J’ramine Eiian, the female Bothan who had, as usual, stayed quiet throughout the session. The elder human was probably going to search for more information on the Onderon tomb to help the Winchesters before calling them back to the Temple. Master Res Orrik had left the room already, his aversion to these meetings well known and his scheduled training session with the older padawans about to start. Master Nick Fury had paused to type something into his holopad and when he read whatever reply he received, he strode off, his imposing stature and Force presence leaving the Council room with purpose. Before long, only the Grand Master Kori and Master Yinae were left. They shared a mutual weary look. With the trickster of the Jedi, Loki Laufeyson, returning this afternoon, Sherlock’s boredom looming in the near future and the Force giving out a general warning as it shifted to the Dark side, it was going to be a hectic week.


	2. Aye, Another Meeting, Another Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the MacManus brothers, their next mission, and some character dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too boring. Sorry that it took me so long to post the chapter. Please comment with some criticism or advice. Anything at all is appreciated. Thanks! (I didn't really edit too much so please let me know if something is confusing.)

"Master Orrik!" A voice called from down the long hallway. The Nautolan Jedi turned around. A genuine smile suddenly brightened his normally stoic features as a familiar Jedi made his way toward him. The male human had a clean-shaven face with high cheekbones, a clear jaw line, and dark blue eyes. A thin black tunic hugged to the Jedi’s lithe muscular figure, outlining his defined and slim torso. The V of the neck showed off his collarbones and smooth light tan skin. His dark frayed pants clung loosely to his legs, the entire outfit held together by a worn leather belt. His lightsaber was designed with black leather and metal, letting it blend into his clothes. He was missing his black outer robe and the clothes were not regulation, but considering that the young man had gone undercover in his last mission, it was not a surprise. 

"Connor," The older master nodded to his former padawan. "How did your mission go? I assume it was successful?"

“Aye, Master.” His unique accent from the Outer Rim outpost he was born in still affecting his words. “Me and me brother Murph got the fuck-" The man paused and edited his statement when his former master narrowed his eyes slightly at the crass language. "We got the spy before he could fu-mess things up." 

"Aye, that's right." Said a second man as he suddenly appeared next to Connor. The young man was slightly shorter and more muscular, but no less handsome with similar high cheekbones. His accent was thicker and more pronounced than his twin’s and his hair was darker, while his skin was lighter with some stubble trying as a faint moustache on his face. He wore the same outfit as Connor, but his was more worn and accentuated his musculature. The Jed Master noticed that he actually wore Connor’s outer robe with the hood off. "He was an easy bastard."

The green-skinned Jedi Master narrowed his eyes further in warning. Connor punched his brother's shoulder.

“What the fu-“

"Murph, language." He muttered under his breath soft enough that only his twin would hear. Murphy grumbled in return but quickly bounced back, his mischievous dark blue eyes an exact replica of Connor’s.

"So what's been happening while we've been gone?"

"Nothing of mass importance." The Nautolan dodged the question. "Have you talked to the Council yet?"

Connor’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he let Murphy answer the question.

"No, we were just about to go and talk to ‘em. Hey, aren't ye on the Council now?" Murphy asked. 

"Yes, but I am leaving to go on a mission in the Outer Rim. There is a rumor of a Sith battle station being constructed near Mustafar." The Jedi Master had received a message from Master Fury to investigate the rumors right after he had finished his training session with the older padawans. If he was being honest with himself, he was glad that he had an excuse to leave the Temple, his body itching for some real action. Master Orrik surveyed their surroundings before adding in a low voice, "I must warn you: the Council dislikes your sibling bond. It goes against the Jedi code. While they have decided to do nothing, do not tempt them. Be wary and do not show any reason for separation."

The brothers tensed as one and shared a look. Expanding his Force awareness, the Master Jedi could sense the fear in Connor at his words. His anxiety of losing his twin was greater than he ever remembered, but pride blossomed in his hearts when he felt the distress be squashed down and replaced by confidence and determination. However, Murphy's feelings were radically different. Only anger encompassed him, making him unpredictable. While Orrik could understand the rage, he feared that it was Murphy who will lead to their downfall. Evidence of emotional instability would only fuel the evidence behind Jexol to separate the two. Yet, as Master Orrik dug deeper into the Force, he noticed it was not a malevolent anger, but one based in protection and a sense of morals. Even as he analyzed Murphy, the Master Jedi noticed that he was trying to release it into the Force. All was not lost. His former padawan nodded at him, silently thanking him for the warning and advice before turning away and beckoning Murphy to follow.

Orrik watched them head toward the elevator to the Council room. Their saunter stuck out in the hallway as they passed other Jedi. It was guarded, aware, yet confident in intention. Orrik would even go as far as saying it was deadly. But as noticeable the difference was compared to the other more complacent Jedi, only those truly focused on them would see it. Subterfuge was crucial to their specialization. The Master Jedi sighed. He missed the simpler days when the Jedi Council didn’t surround him with its politics and merely sent him on missions. Every Jedi Master seemed to have a different idea of what the Jedi Order should be. It was tiring trying to find ways to compromise. Sighing again, he continued on his path to the starfighter hanger.

Meanwhile, Jedi Knights Connor and Murphy MacManus rode the elevator to the top of the Jedi Council’s tower. Murphy fidgeted constantly with his brother’s robe. 

“Hey Murph,” Connor looked at his twin, gripping his shoulder lightly. 

Murphy focused on his brother. “Yeah?”

“Ya gonna need a kiss for good luck?” Connor teased.

“Oh, fuck you!” Murphy batted his brother’s hand off his shoulder. “Ya fuckin’ wish!”

“Need a kissy-kissy for bravery, huh?” Connor continued to tease, a joking smile spreading across his face.

“Fuckin’-“ Murphy growled and launched himself at his brother, the same smile on his face. They laughed as they mock-fought in the enclosed space. 

“Okay! Okay!” Connor finally relented when Murphy managed to wrap an arm around his neck.

“Ha! I don’t need no kiss.” Murphy championed as he released his brother from the headlock.

Understanding flowed between them regardless of the joviality. Shared emotions of loyalty and love slowly calming each other’s nerves into a steady resolution. They were Jedi, but they were brothers first. Regardless of the verdict, they would remain inseparable. Soon they dropped their hands to their sides and stepped out of the elevator, walking through the already beckoning doors. They presented a solid front of confidence to the waiting Council members. Only five out of the twelve members were present. Grand Master Kori and Master Yinae were as usual waiting patiently, Master Ra’ti just settling back into his chair with a small calming smile on his tattooed face, Master Jexol straight-backed and watching the brothers intently, and Master Lyllyn turning toward them from where she facing Grand Master Kori. The brothers bowed before them.

The Cerean Grand Master gave an encouraging smile before nodding for them to report. 

“Masters, our mission was a success on Corellia. We got two Sith assassins. With help from two smugglers, we stopped ‘em from destroyin’ the Republic’s hyperdrive factory and followed the leads to get rid of the rest of ‘em. There’s none left now.” Connor stated with forced nonchalance.

“Should be safe to continue the production of them hyperdrives.” Murphy stated will equally forced objectivity. 

“Good. Although I do wish that you had captured them.” Grand Master Kori commented. 

“He woulda escaped again, if we hadn’t.” Murphy shrugged.

“I’m sure…” Master Jexol said, clearly implying differently.

The twins tensed, the Force shifting into less friendly territory.

“Well, I hope that is the last of any Sith influence on Corellia. Did you at least try the ale there?” The Zabrak Jedi Master interjected as if the tension was all imagined. “I’m sure two enthusiasts such as yourselves managed to have a sip.”  
The brothers suddenly grinned. The Force imbued with good humor.

“Oh, man. Did we ever!”

“Best in the galaxy, Master Ra’ti!”

The Zabrak chuckled. Master Jexol fumed at the clear infraction of custom. His two head tails twitched in aggravation, but he remained in sullen silence.

“Master Ra’ti and Knights MacManus, please discuss alcohol preferences outside the Council room.” The Grand Master admonished, but she was smiling.

“Need you, we do, for a mission on Nar Shaddaa.” Master Yinae intoned, tapping the floor with her staff. “Of mass importance, this is.”

“Yes, Masters.” Connor immediately responded.

Master Lyllyn continued from where Master Yinae left off. “The Unifying Force is shifting into chaotic loops. Normally, we would grant you a period of rest, but we need a qualified team to undermine the Sith influence on the Hutt in control of the Northwest sector. His name is Boonga Kaletta Guba.” She typed something into her holopad. “I downloaded all of our intel on him and his part of the drug cartel into your holopads. An informant will be waiting for you to arrive at Doc’s Cantina. He will help you identify your targets.”

The two Jedi Knights nodded.

“What’s this informant’s name?”

“He contacted us with the name Romeo.”

“Alright, we’ll go give ‘im a holla.” Murphy joked. Connor shoved him, both of them holding in laughter.

“Good luck on your mission. May the Force be with you.” The Grand Master waved.

“Aye, and with you!” Connor said back as they left, still shoving each other.

Once the doors to the Council room closed shut behind them, Jexol exploded in outrage.

“They act with no regard to tradition and the Jedi Code! Can you not see the immaturity?” The Twi’lek raged.

Kori sighed. Lyllyn just waited, listening. Yinae’s long green ears twitched.

“It’s unbecoming of the Order.” He insisted.

“It may be unbecoming, Master Jexol,” Master Ra’ti said. “But they are effective at eliminating threats to the Republic and there is a reason to why they are assigned to saboteur missions and not diplomacy ones.”

The Twi’lek shuddered. “I can’t imagine the horrible reputation that they would develop.”

“Exactly, which is why we do not pull them apart or enforce them to the same protocol.” The Miraluka Jedi finally explained with a hard tone. “Their behavior is considered so un-Jedi-like that no one would even believe that they are Knights. It helps them infiltrate operations and provides a cover that most Jedi can not manage due to the strict code guiding them. They have the perfect disguise because it is not one.”

“Unethical, their means of neutralization may be.” Master Yinae acknowledged. “But neutralize, they do.”

“I simply think that they are too wild to be trust with these missions.” Jexol’s lip curled.

“We have to have trust. The Order and the Republic relies on it.” The Grand Master Jedi stated, seemingly ending the conversation. “I believe we are adjourned.”

“Very well.” Master Jexol said stiffly. He stood and left the room quickly.

“Thank you for settling Master Jexol for the moment.” Kori turned to her friend.

“Moonu Jexol has his intention in the right place. He merely is traditional. I worry that he regrets joining the Council.” Master Lyllyn remarked casually.

“I certainly hope not, Shana. His values are still important to the Council and he gives valid points. He just needs to loosen up a bit.”

“Do like you, Master Ra’ti?” The little green Jedi Master pointed at the smiling Zabrak with her staff. 

“Well, it might do him some good to relax is all.” He shrugged with his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Alright, on that note, I think I better go relax in my quarters. We must prepare for the arrival of Knight Laufeyson. Have a good day, Masters.” The Cerean said with a smile at her colleagues’ antics as she stood.

“You too, Maku-ke.” Lyllyn called as the massive doors closed behind the Grand Master Jedi.


End file.
